Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Music Collections
Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Music Collections is the soundtrack to Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers, composed and arranged by Hidenori Iwasaki and Ryo Yamazaki. Vocals were performed by Donna Burke for the theme songs "Ephemeron" and "Kuule tää unelmain". The composers initially expected to be creating music similar to in the music in the first Crystal Chronicles game, but were let known that the game's director wanted something completely different. Track list Disc 1 (75:00) # "月光小夜曲　～Moonlight Serenade～ "Moonlight Serenade" - 0:45 # "クリスタルベアラーランブル "Crystal Bearers Ramble" - 2:49 # "聖なる安息の地 "The Sacred Haven" - 1:46 # "スカイダイブ！ "Zu Ambush ~ Sky Dive!" - 2:01 # "Trouble Up Ahead" - 1:58 # "招かれざるもの "An Unlikely Guest" - 0:54 # "Unknown Enemy" - 1:46 # "エマージェンシー！ "Emergency!" - 3:44 # "王国軍 "The Royal Army" - 1:35 # "王都アルフィタリア "Alfitaria Capital City" - 3:33 # "アルテア "Althea" - 1:27 # "Together On The Run" - 0:32 # "ランナウェイ "Getaway" - 3:26 # "遺跡 "Ruins" - 2:37 # "リザレクション "The World Is Changing" - 2:09 # "レト平原 "Lett Highlands" - 2:48 # "Catch And Throw" - 2:43 # "荒野　～Eastern Wildlands～ "The Pioneer Spirit" - 2:43 # "シド "Neighborhood Tinkerer" - 1:55 # "橋の街 "Bridge Town" - 1:03 # "参謀長 "High Commander" - 2:14 # "追跡 "Chase The Hostile" - 1:07 # "失われた種族 "The Lost Tribe" - 1:51 # "バハムートストライク "Bahamut Strikes" - 1:49 # バハムートの怒り "Bahamut's Rage" - 2:33 # "Prison Sands" - 2:04 # "Snarky Tough Guy" - 2:29 # "サーフィン　レイル "Surfin' Layle" - 2:26 # "セルキーズギルド "Selkie Guild" - 2:29 # "コスタ・ファギータ "Costa Faguita" - 2:25 # "Girls, We Have To Win!" - 2:25 # "ベル "Belle Handles It Solo" - 1:04 # "セルキートレイン "Crystal Locomotive" - 2:32 # "権力 "Authority" - 1:08 # "ハイド＆シーク "Hide and Seek" - 2:32 # "Dig! Dig! Dig!" - 1:24 # "ジングルメドレー "Jingle Medley" - 0:42 Disc 2 (78:03) # "Beyond The Horizon" - 2:31 # "燃え上がる野望 "Raging Ambition" - 1:54 # "バレットレイン "The Awakened Beast" - 2:27 # "雪原 "Snowfields" - 2:59 # "Freezing Heat" - 2:21 # "リベルゴーシュ修道院 "Rivelgauge Monastery" - 2:19 # "小さなドメーヌ "Vineyard" - 2:33 # "王都庭園 "Queen's Garden" - 2:53 # "ケッカバウ "Kickerbaul" - 2:22 # "チョコボ "Chocobo" - 1:53 # "潜入 "Infiltration" - 1:58 # "アルテアワルツ "Althea's Waltz" - 3:10 # "星月夜 "Moonless Starry Night" - 1:47 # "約束のうるおい "Veo Lu Sluice" - 1:37 # "休息 "A Moment Of Repose" - 1:07 # "存在と不在の狭間 "Existence And Oblivion" - 2:31 # "モーグリの森 "Moogle Woods" - 2:31 # "浮遊監獄 "Aerial Prison" - 2:34 # "Blockade Buster" - 2:23 # "クリスタルストライクバック "The Taint of Power" - 1:28 # "脱出 "Narrow Escape" - 3:46 # "Quiet Lament" - 1:26 # "A Hero's Resolve" - 0:41 # "Hidden Tales Of Adventure" - 2:43 # "儚きもの "Ephemeron" - 1:54 # "王国の為に "For The Kingdom" - 1:11 # "運命 "Destiny" - 2:36 # "Final Showdown" - 3:05 # "Indomitable" - 3:07 # "This Is The End For You!" - 3:39 # "聖なる安息の地　～Kuule tää unelmain～ "Kuule tää unelmain" - 1:47 # "栄華なるテーマ "Majestic Theme" - 3:22 # "オレにまかせろ！ "Leave It To Me!" - 0:53 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Special Soundtrack -Limited Selection-'' Square Enix held voting via its Square Enix Members site to determine the list of tracks included in a bonus mini soundtrack to be distributed to early buyers of ''The Crystal Bearers. To get the bonus soundtrack, one had to register their copy of the game at the Square Enix Members site, and the bonus disc was then be sent over. # "Theme" - 0:56 # "The Awakened Beast / Bullet Rain" - 2:23 # "Vineyard / Small Domaine" - 2:12 # "Snarky Tough Guy" - 2:00 # "Beyond The Horizon" - 2:30 # "Moonless Starry Night / Hoshizukiyo" - 1:44 Disc length 11:45 Trivia * Three unreleased tracks were released with the album's digital release. These tracks are "Beach Battle", "Forest Encounter", and "Theme". Links * [http://vgmdb.net/album/15474 VGMdb - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Music Collections] fr:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Music Collections Category:Music from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Category:Soundtracks from the Crystal Chronicles series